Sweden
Swedens alternate T2k history: 1989-2001 1989 The year the cold war ended, and Swedens Politicals where looking for a solution to there armed forces. The Gulf War, the "maur" fall… Sweden had a consript army, and the lessons learned by many sides from the Gulf War, that a highly technological army could cripple a numerous army. Both Swedens highcommand Headquarters and Politics started to look for a "Expert-armed-force", the journalists took a standing point against the doctrin of a consript army, but when the Gallups showed that the people wanted a consript army the journalists changed their wiev over night. Also began Swedens economy gradually go down the sloap. 1990 The year of 1990 was the year of riots in the capitol of Sweden, Stockholm. It started out in April in lowincome areas and spread to the major cities in the southern part of Sweden. In July the army-MPs was called in as riot police. In the Autoum of this year was the new propousal for the Organisation of the armed forces up as a resolution for a consript/elite Armed forces. Gradually Sweden would slim the organization for the Armed forces. The some officers rejected the propousal, some didn't. The majority of the Swedish people still rejected the whole idee. 1991 In January this year the riksdag voted for the end of consript army. In April votes the Right wing of the riksdag for a unpalamentry commision that will investigate the IB-scandal (Socialdemocrates had a own organistaion to record Communists truoghout the 50's to the 70's). 1992 The economy has gradually reached its lowest point in modern Swedish history, Moderaterna (Republicans) has the lowest point in the years first Gallup, as they lower the Unemployment fund. Socialdemokraterna breaths revenge from the last election, and musters for the automn election of this year. Socialdemocrats get high points in the election, but fails to get majority of the seats in the riksdag, and seeks a ally with Centern, who is considered as a ally of the Moderaterna. A hard budget takes form under the next months, and Socialdemocrates tries to cancel the investigation of the IB. 1993 The Socialdemocrates do a remarkable work on the budget deficity, the goverment savings is hard to the people. The budget cut to the armed forces is tremendous, the lowest since 1920's (% of BNP). The budgetsavings also looks like 1920's. 1994 As Europe seems to get unstable the Riksdag votes for increased budget for the military. The Leopard II "Leo" is bought and also surplus armored vehicles from Germany (MT-LB and BMP-1). Radical right wing increases their membership radically, when the springbudget of last year takes its toll. The clashes between the 1990 years riots makes a repeats in the summer with greater intense, and a bomb kills 12 persons at a club in September. 1995 A year of scandals. The process with the slimed Military organisation goes well. But in April someone in the commision leaks out to the press that IB has delivered information of who is a communist both to USA and Sovjetunion. For couple of weeks the news is trivial, before a journalist digs up a document shoving that the elite of the Socialdemocrates would get a high posts if Sovietunion would invade Sweden. Socialdemocrates deny the whole story and question the documents that have been found. Four days after the newspaper that wrote, what would be called "the secret blackbook notes" five former high ranked IB-employes confirms "the secret blackbook notes". The fall for Socialdemocrates is total, and three weeks after Sweden has reelection, where the right-block without Centern gets majority. Instead of a term of four years, this new parliament will sit in five years. The socialdemocrates gets only 2.5% of the votes, instead of 30 to 45 %, that also menes that they don't get any seats in the Riksdag. 1996 In mid-July when the incidents between Polen and Germany starts, the Riksdag takes the a descision to call-up civilian personal for a mobilization-drill, in the middle of the summerholidays and rationing on petrol starts. The number trained for military service is increased to 55.000 The first dismisses of reserves from the new military organization is cancelled. And the supply of Leopard II's is canceled by Germany. In August, the Riksdag takes a descision for warproduction. In November, the Riksdag takes a descision to open a mine near Trollhättan, one of Europes largest deposits of Uranium. 1997 In January Swedens statsminister takes a desiscion to mobilize 150,000 men to guard the borders of Sweden and those training for military service are increased to 70,000 men. It is also a felony to use oilproducts for consuming. Coffee prices goes up in Sweden by 550% this year. Stockholm becomes a city where spies flock. Airlines stop flying in mid-May. More often can you find foreigner killed in a backalley or floating in the harbours of Sweden cities. Producer gas automobiles starts to run the roads of Sweden, and both Volvo and Saab has models. The boats from Germany, Polen, Denmark starts to come when the ice breaks. The refugees are placed around the country. Some military vehicles is converted for Methanoluse. June the 6th this year 6th Soviet Combined Arms Army attacks Swedish soil at Uppsala and Gotland. Sweden is also get also two nukes dropped on them, at Linköping and Göteborg. Preset plans to seminationlize the nation is set to order next day. Full mobilization of Swedish forces starts. Scanraf in Lysekil goes to full production of syntethic fuel and are sabotaged 3 days later. The war in Uppsala region wages for 3 months with great losses on both sides. In september 10th the remaining Soviet forces are evacuated to Gotland. The Gotland brigade in other hands are lost within 2 weeks after that 33rd Air Assault Brigade airdrops in and take the gotland brigade on the bed. Swedish communists are put in concentration camps in Upper Norrland. The sound of WW2's camps sounds back in time. 1998 All efforts to modernize old equipment and produce new for an assault on Russian held Gotland is made. The first 4 Swedish Nukes are produced. Resitance at Gotland are almost non. The Soviet Forces hold the gotland tight. Linköping and Göteborg within the blast area is ghost towns and people has long ago moved elsewhere. 1999 Assault on Gotland starts April 1st with the Swedish 1st Marine Brigade and 4th Marine Brigade. When a bridge head is made the 10th Mechanized Brigade is put ashore 2 days later. The fight for Gotland is even more bloodier then the Uppsala conflict. Airsorties from Swedish Airfields are more intense then and the Maverick strikes on Soviet armor makes it a win situation for Sweden. Hemse , Visby , Slite , Stockholm and Malmö gets finally nuked by Soviet union and Sweden retails by nukeing St. Petersburg with two nukes. 2000 Swedish Communists are slowly released from concentration camps but are forbidden to do politics. Due to 7 nukes dropped on Sweden and the famine and diseases reach around 3 Miljon people dead for the Twilight war, one third of the nations people has perished and the deal is to give shelter and food to the remaning. War settlement program has been put to working order two years later and more then 80.000 homes have been build. Talks with Norway and Finland to form a defence pact is started May the 2nd in Oslo. and 11th of May the formation of SFP (Scandinavian Defence Pact) is formed. Swedish Armed Forces Sweden At War The Swedish army is divided into three major corps, a special forces unit, the MP-jaegers and a "Homeguard". Northern Corps ;19th Mechanized Brigade (MekB19) :Strength : 5,500 men :Tanks : 70 Strv 122 ;5th Arctic Brigade (NB5) :Strength : 5,500 men ;20th Arctic Brigade (NB20) :Strength : 5,500 men ;4th Arctic Ranger Regiment :Strength : 1600 men ;21st Arctic Ranger Regiment :Strength : 1600 men ;22nd Arctic Ranger Regiment :Strength : 1600 men Middle Corps This Corps has been engaing the Soviet 6th Combined Arms Army, and have had considered losses in manpower and tanks but it has inflicted losses on the Soviet side also. ;1st Infantry Brigade (IB1) :Strength : 4,500 men ;2nd Infantry Brigade (IB2) :Strength : 4,200 men ;10th Mechanized Brigade (MekB10) :Strength : 3,500 men :Tanks : 19 Strv 121, 35 Strv 101 ;13th Arctic Brigade (NB13) :Strength : 4,200 men, 64 Strv 103F ;2nd Amphibious Brigade (KAB2) :Strength : 3,600 men Southern Corps ;7th Mechanized Brigade (MekB7) :Strength : 5,500 men :Tanks : 72 Strv 121 ;8th Armored Brigade (PB8) :Strength : 5,500 men :Tanks : 96 Strv 121, 24 Strv 103C ;9th Armored Brigade (PB9) :Strength : 5,500 men :Tanks : 48 Strv 101, 72 Strv 103F ;12th Infantry Brigade (IB12) :Strength : 5,500 men ;16th Infantry Brigade (IB16) :Strength : 5,500 men ;4th Ampibious Brigade (KAB4) :Strength : 5500 men Gotland Command ;18th Mechanized Brigade :This unit has ceased to exist, but some soliders have fleed to the mainland and been absorbed by other units. Special Forces The Swedish armed forces consist of an additional Ranger unit. ;The MP-jaegers :They are a 950 man strong unit that operates as a hunter-killer unit. Half of this unit is operating in the Uppsala area, and a platoon is operating at the mainland inside Gotland. The Swedish Homeguard The Swedish Homeguard men and women keep their personal gear, weapons and some ammo in their homes. men of the homeguard have to serve in the Swedish armed forces for at least 3 months. The Homeguard is trained to have detailed knowledge about their local area. Their personal weapons is as following: AK5, AK4, Ksp58, Grg M45B, G m/96, G m/41 In the twilight:2000 world their are around 425,000 service homeguardsmen, while roughly 25% of these are armed corpsmen. External Source Antennas Swedish Twilight:2000 Sourcebook Category:Sweden Category:Countries